


Sleepover

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mutant AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Mutants, One-Sided Attraction, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Secrets, Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has interesting orders for his bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Lugnut wasn't sure how to take this order to "have a sleepover with Eclipse." Megatron was going to gone until tomorrow evening, so he was left to take care of Eclipse again.  
  
Everything was normal until he got a phone call from Megatron, who ordered him to have him and Eclipse fuck in the guest bedroom until Eclipse passed out. Then Lugnut was supposed to sleep with his cock deep inside of her cunt and leave it there all night long, allowing him to use her as he pleased. The large man had been completely shocked and embarrassed by the order, but once Eclipse had said it was okay, he went through with it.  
  
So there they were, sleeping in the guest bed with Eclipse's back to Lugnut's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her unconscious body with his cock deep inside of her. He couldn't remember how many times they had fucked, but Eclipse was completely dirty and her insides were filled with their mixed fluids, both of them having cum a dozen times before Eclipse passed out.  
  
The bodyguard couldn't help but to feel bad. Because his cock was still inside of her, her insides had squeezed around him every now and then, making him aroused. Now he was completely hard inside the unconscious woman, Eclipse totally unaware of how aroused he was.  
  
Primus, even though he had permission and he was completely aroused, this just felt so wrong... Eclipse wasn't even conscious! But that didn't stop his hips from rocking in and out of her body, her cunt spasming around him as he stimulated her insides.  
  
He moved his hands up to her breasts, groping them as he started to pick up a faster pace. He groaned in her ear, each thrust making soft noises come from her. She was so tight and wet and perfect... Even though he was so big, she easily took him in and actually felt pleasure from his huge size.  
  
He pinched her nipples, feeling her walls clamp down on his moving cock. "Primus..." he hissed out, thrusting faster than before. "Miss Eclipse...! You're so perfect... You're just so perfect...!"  
  
More soft whimpers and whines came from her, her body moving with his thrusts as he stretched her canal to its limits. Oh Primus, he was going to cum again... He was going to cum inside of her again and fill her womb up with even more of his cum.  
  
"Miss Eclipse, I'm going to cum again..." he groaned out. "Is it all right that I fill you up? That I dirty your womb with my worthless seed? Are you all right with that?"  
  
He knew that she wouldn't answer, but he still felt inclined to ask. As if it were the polite and decent thing to do. But even when he didn't get an answer, Lugnut continued to slam deep into her cervix, fluids squirting and splashing out of her soaked cunt and staining his thighs.  
  
He pressed his lips into her neck, squeezing her breasts hard as he moaned into her neck, once again ejaculating deep inside of her and releasing his sperm into her womb. The woman jerked and moaned softly in his grip, having a small orgasm in her sleep. Lugnut rode it out with her, pumping as much as he could into her sloppy cunt.  
  
Lugnut panted hard as he let Eclipse go, though remained inside of her warm body. Primus... He moved a hand over lower abdomen. She was so full. Anymore and she would probably burst.  
  
He kissed the back of her neck and held her close again. This woman... Why was she so perfect? Only she was deserving of Megatron, yes... But his own feelings for her. His love for her... Why did she have to be so perfect that he ended up falling in love with a woman that belonged to Megatron?  
  
But he shook those thoughts away. That wasn't important. What was important was that they both get some rest and that he would watch out for her and her safety. He was her bodyguard and he needed to care for and protect her.  
  
And he always would.


End file.
